Embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device having a fin channel.
As the integration degree of semiconductor devices increases, a design rule is reduced, such that the semiconductor device has difficulty maintaining a stable operation of transistors.
Specifically, as the size of an active region is reduced in a width direction, drive current characteristics are deteriorated, resulting in the occurrence of Write-Recovery Time (tWR) deterioration.
A more extended current path improves a drive current of the cell. A fin Field Effect Transistor (FinFET) has been used to secure a present current path.
However, there are limits to the amount that a conventional fin transistor can improve drive current and channel resistance by simply increasing fin increases in height. In addition, it is difficult to increase a drive current simultaneously while maintaining the ratio of width to length of a channel in a conventional fin transistor. Furthermore, it is difficult to construct a junctionless transistor using conventional technologies.